This invention relates to an apparatus for attaching implements to earth moving vehicles.
Heretofore attaching an implement to or replacing it from an earth moving vehicle required complicated and time consuming procedures. For example, when it is required to replace an implement from the vehicle, it is generally necessary to move the implement by means of a crane, etc. in order to align pin holes of the implement with those of lift arms of the vehicle. After aligning pin holes, pins are inserted therethrough so as to attach the implement to the vehicle. It is difficult to align pin holes formed in the implement and the lift arms of the vehicle by moving the vehicle itself without moving the implement by the crane or the like.